swsefandomcom-20200215-history
M22-T "Krayt" Gunship
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Rebellion Era Campaign Guide The M22-T "Krayt" Gunship was originally commissioned by Jabba the Hutt to serve as a command ship for his most powerful and loyal lieutenants. The design proved successful and popular, and MandalMotors produced many more such gunships, but only as special orders for valued clients. It was the last of the "Scaled Killer" series (Including the Dunelizard Fighter, the M12-L Kimogila, and the Scyk Fighter), and it was so heavily armed and armored that it finally drew the Empire's attention to MandalMotors' independent military constructions. The Imperial advisor who allowed its design and sale was imprisoned, and various Imperial sycophants took his place for several years. After the Battle of Endor, MandalMotors workers ousted the Imperial advisor's position in favor of supporting The New Republic. Because of its origin as a specially ordered craft, the M22-T "Krayt" Gunship has a few unusual features. First, it has numerous cover panels that have little purpose but aesthetics, which can be modified or removed to suit the tastes of each owner. Second, the ship has room for two passengers (Or prisoners), which allows it to be used as an armed shuttle or a prisoner transport as well as an attack craft. The "Krayt" carries four Laser Cannons under the Pilot's control, a Gunner's turret that can be armed with Laser Cannons or Ion Cannons, and a Concussion Missile Launcher controlled by either the Pilot or the Gunner. The Gunner has a clear field of fire and a dedicated targeting computer, which grants a +1 Equipment bonus to attack rolls with turret weapons (But not with the ship's Concussion Missiles). This heavy firepower makes the "Krayt" a highly effective attack craft, but it is too expensive for mass production. It remains most commonly found as a squad leader's fighter, a bounty hunter's personal vessel, or an escort for the wealthy. M22-T "Krayt" Gunship Statistics (CL 12) Gargantuan Starfighter Initiative: +4; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 16 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 28; +8 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 160; Damage Reduction: 10; Shield Rating: 20; Damage Threshold: 48 Offense Speed: Fly 12 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 800 km/h) Ranged: Heavy Laser Cannons +8 (See Below) Ranged: Ion Cannons +7 (See Below) Ranged: Medium Concussion Missiles +6 or +8 (See Below) Fighting Space: 4x4 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +35 Attack Options: Autofire (Heavy Laser Cannons, Ion Cannons) Abilities Strength: 46, Dexterity: 16, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 18 Skills: Initiative +4, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +4, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 2 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 2 Cargo: 440 Kilograms; Consumables: 1 Week; Carried Craft: None Payload: 16 Medium Concussion Missiles Hyperdrive: Class 1, Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: 350,000 (210,000 Used) Weapon Systems Heavy Laser Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +8 (+3 Autofire), Damage: 5d10x2 Ion Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +7 (+2 Autofire), Damage: 4d10x2 (Ion) Medium Concussion Missiles (Pilot or Gunner)''' '''Attack Bonus: +8 (Pilot) +6 (Gunner), Damage: 8d10x2, 4-Square Splash Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters